


After Dark

by bili_bili



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: mystical creature au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: {ON HOLD: EDITS WILL BE DONE SOON (hopefully before the end of 2020)There are nine simple rules in the house:1.   No going out of the house, especially after dark2.   No eating upstairs, especially after dark3.   No leaving your hallway unless for meals, especially after dark.4.   No talking to strange adults or creatures, as well as the servants, especially after dark.5.   No nicknames, especially after dark.6.   No complaining about what has been provided, especially after dark.7.   No getting attached to your roommates or other residents.8.   No visting other rooms or hallways,especially after dark.9.   Stay away from the basement, especially after dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I was tired, and has no editing whatsoever. Hope it's not too dark, it's kinda based off a movie I saw years ago and I don't even remember the name of it. Anyway off to reading.

He stayed silent as he waited for any sign the creature was awake, demons such as himself had this weird talent for sneaking around, and with that, came the skill of detecting others.

He knew the next new arrival would be soon, and he hoped it wasn’t someone else he knew from when he went to school, he had a hard enough time when Minhyung had arrived, only to disappear mere days later, to a place only select people knew.

A door down stairs busted open and someone entered, he could sense the change in the aura of his roommate, Taeyong, and rare creature no one knew the name of, and was a mix between many powers.

He could control minds, manipulate physical objects, and sense if people intended to do him harm, his powers probably the only reason he had yet to be killed in this place, just like Taeil and Mark, the only other two mystical creatures being held captive in this hell hole.

Someone clopmed up the stairs loudly, Taeyong was now awake and staring at the door, “A new arrival.” he said sadly, “He scared.”

“We all were.” Taeil said, sitting up, “He’ll learn, just like us.”

“I just hope he has time to.”

Taeil nodded sadly as a thought came in from Mark,  ** _I got a new roommate. He’s young, small, looks about ten. He’s sobbing on his bunk, but I can’t do anything cause the guards are still here._ **

The look from Taeyong told Taeil he wasn’t the only one Mark spoke to, “Ask him what the guards are doing.” Taeyong said.

Taeil turned to the shared wall of the two rooms and knocked on the wall seven times, paused a few seconds then knocked once more, communicating Taeyong’s question.

** _Putting a name plaque on the door, probably the new kid’s name._ **

Both boys nodded and Taeil knocked once, relaying he got the message.

** _I’ll let you know when they’ve left and keep you updated on new kid._ **

Taeil knocked twice, paused, then tapped each of his knuckles twice, sending his thanks.

** _He is now sobbing on the floor. One of the guards pulled him off the bed cause he wouldn’t be quiet._ **

“Poor kid.” Taeyong said, staring at the door as if he wished to go help with the new boy, probably his motherly instincts kicking in.

After a while of silence, Taeil turned to the wall, tapped tapped two times with two knuckles, paused, and hit the wall once with the palm of his hand, asking are you there?

** _Yes. I’ve just been talking with the new kid, his name’s Jisung, he’s ten, and he’s a faerie._ **

Taeyong was the one to knock next on the wall, three steady knocks with the back of his hand.

** _Park. His foster brother was here not too long ago, Minjoong. I don’t know how to tell him that he’s been dead for weeks._ **

Taeil glanced at Taeyong, who looked on the verge of tears, two knocks with one knuckle, pause, one rap with two, pause, two with the back of his wrist, we’ll tell him together.

** _Yeah, but not until he’s past the initial shock, or until he asks. I don’t want to be too harsh on the poor kid._ **

Taeil knocked one to show his agreement.

** _The kid’s getting pretty tired so imma put him to bed then try and sleep myself, you guys should try as well._ **

Taeyong was the one to respond, four knocks with the side of his fist, make sure he’s safe.


	2. It's got Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a quick update, I guess I write faster than I think when I'm bored at school lol. Anyway, I welcome you to chapter two of After Dark.

The next morning Taeil was up before Taeyong, which was a first, the younger always tried to be up first and to protect his self proclaimed kids.

A half comprehendable thought came from Mark ** _Wha’ryadoin’he’sakidlea-_ **

Taeil turned to the wall, confused, he tapped twice with both his finger tips, Mark’s name, and tapped out ‘are you there?’

He received no response, “He must still be asleep.” he said to himself, _ Or is something else happening? _ The whispery voice of their captor whispered close to his ear.

He wiped his head around, and there the creature stood with a sleeping Mark in his grasp, _ He disobeyed last night, helping Jisung, he must be punished. _

“If you dare lay a finger to kill him, so help me I will find a way to kill you.” Taeyong growled from his bed.

_ Oh, don’t worry about me killing him, it’s not his time yet. _The creature breathed.

“Good.” Taeyong said, threateningly, “And he has to come back with his limbs AND powers intact. Or I’ll find some way to turn your guards against you.”

_ Still threatening me? I thought that had ended with Taeil, whatever, he will remain critically unharmed, but you can’t stop me from having a little fun. _

“Sure, hurting people is fun.” Jisung said from the door frame unfazed by the creature in front of him.

_ Maybe not for any of you, but other’s pain brings me joy, makes me feel complete. But don’t worry, I won’t harm your little friend, much. _

And with that, the creature was gone, along with Mark, who knew how long it would take for him to be back, or if he’d be back at all.

“Come on you tiny terrors!” the cook, Melissa, called coming down the hallway, “Breakfast is ready!”

She knocked lightly on the open door before stepping inside to see the three boys staring at the spot Mark and the creature had been moments before, “It’s got Mark, don’t it?” she asked sadly.

Taeyong nodded, “I don’t think Mother will keep it’s word and bring him back.” he said staring at the floor.

“Aw, don’t worry, Mother may find pleasure in hurting people, but it never goes back on it’s word, he’ll be back.” Melissa said, laying a comforting hand on Taeyong’s back as he sighed sadly.

Melissa was once one of them trapped and fearing for her life until the creature decided she could live past eighteen, and she could serve in it’s household for the future children it would capture to satisfy it’s need to kill.

“It’s time to eat now.” Melissa said, “Mother might get mad if you don’t come down.”

Taeyong nodded and stood from his bed, “We don’t want Mother mad.” he said, grabbing Jisung’s hand, more for comfort to himself then the younger.

“Today’s the first Saturday.” Melissa said, leading the boys down stairs, “You boys know what that means.”

Taeyong and Taeil nodded, but Jisung looked confusedly and them, “No.” he said softly.

“On first Saturdays Mother brings in most of her new arrivals, at least three of them.” Taeil said.

Jisung looked understanding yet scared at the same time, “Is Mother scary to you?” he asked, looking up at Taeyong.

“I was at first, sometimes I still am, but I got used to it over time.” Taeyong responded.

“How long have you been here hyung?”

Taeil shared a look with Taeyong and then Melissa, “You can’t call us hyung.”

Jisung looked confused, “Why?”

“It’s one of the rules.” Taeil responded, “We have to live by them or Mother gets mad.”

“Oh.”

At this point they’d reached the dining room, three places set at the table.


	3. Back

A few minutes after they’d started eating Melissa walked in with another plate, everyone looked up at her hopefully.

She shook her head, “New arrival.” she said, “Name’s Chenle.”

“F-family name?” Jising asked, his voice shaking.

“Zhong.” Melissa responded sadly, “He’s a little one, ten years old.”

Jisung sank back into his chair, looking like he wanted to cry, “What’s wrong Jisung?” Taeyong asked.

“He’s one of my best friends.” Jisung said, “I’m happy I get to see him, but I’m upset that it’s here. Cause what if one of us gets taken by Mother?”

“I won’t let that happen.” Taeyong said determinedly, “Mother promised to fulfill my requests when I first arrived here.”

“Then why haven’t you left yet?”

“I can’t, that’s one of the conditions I can’t leave or ask to leave or it’ll go back on it’s word and kill all of the one’s I asked no to be.”

“He’s coming in.” Melissa called from the doorway, “He’s surrounded by guards. Poor kid looks like he’s gonna cry.”

“Make sure he understands the rules guys, you don’t want to be the reason he’s harmed.” the guards said, shoving two boys into the room.

“Oh, I guess I have to go get another plate, I’ll be right back boys.” Melissa said, disappearing through the kitchen doorway.

“Jiji?” the smaller one, assumedly Chenle asked, only to be shushed by Jisung, “You can’t call me that here Chenle.”

“Why?” Chenle asked, confused.

** _It’s against the rules. _ ** Mark’s voice said in their heads.

“What was that?!” Chenle asked, fear evident on his face.

“Chenle don’t worry, that’s just Mark, he won’t hurt you.” Jisung said, stepping toward his friend.

** _Is he like me? A telekinetic? _ ** A new voice sounded in their heads.

Jisung nodded, “I met him last night. He’s really nice.”

“I-I’m glad you think so J-Jisung.” Mark grunted as he tried to sit up from the floor.

“Mark, are you okay?” Taeyong asked, immediately at the younger’s side.

Mark nodded,  ** _Talking with my mind takes less energy._ **

“Okay, did Mother hurt you bad?”

Mark shook his head,  ** _Only a few bruises, I’ll be fine._ **

“Good Mother kept it’s word.”

“Like I said she would.” Melissa said reappearing with a plate for Mark, “And he wasn’t gone too long either, it must be in a good mood.”

_ You would be correct.  _ Mother’s raspy voice sounded from the head of the table,  _ I’ve come to welcome my new guests. _

“Hello Mother.” Taeyong, Taeil and Mark said almost in sync, having learned for the months they’d been there.

_ Hello, next time you fall out of line with the new arrivals, they will suffer the punishments. Am I understood? _

“Yes Mother.” Mark said, bowing his head, “I’m sorry Mother.”

_ To my new arrivals, you must follow these ten simple rules, if you break them, you will be punished.  _ Mother breathed as battered paper materializing on the table beside it,  _ Read them, I will not take I did not read them as an excuse for getting out of punishment. _

Jisung nodded firmly, and Chenle nodded hesitantly, “How long will we be here?” Chenle asked, nervous.

_ You will never leave in the flesh, there is no escaping while you are mortal. _

“In other words…” Jisung trailed off.

“You have to die to get out of here.” Taeil finished.

_ Also, Taeil, your time is running out, you turn eighteen in three days, you have till then to sat your goodbyes. _

Taeil lowered his head, this wasn’t what he wanted to think about right now.

Taeyong was silent, obviously in mental torment and trying to think of ways to keep Taeil alive.

“What’s it gonna do to Taeil?” Jisung asked, glancing between Taeil and the smoke encased creature they called Mother.

_ That will be for me to decide. _ Then it disappeared, no trace that it was even there remained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spam update!! Cause I've been writing and not posting.

Three days passed uneventfully, and before any of them knew it, it was Taeil’s time to leave,  _ Have you said your goodbyes?  _ Mother rasped, appearing in Taeil and Taeyong’s shared bedroom.

Taeil nodded, “I’m ready.” he stepped forward, letting Mother grasp hold on the back of his shirt.

_ Taeyong, you will get a new roommate soon.  _ Mother rasped, then disappeared with Taeil, materializing in a dark room, Taeil guessed was the basement.

_ I’ll give you a choice.  _ Mother rasped,  _ You can live to see your friends, but you won’t remember them until one of them recognizes you and you will work as one of my servants until that point, or I can kill you and you will never see them again. _

Taeil immediately answered, “I want to be a servant.”

Mother’s face twisted into a somewhat smile,  _ You will start immediately.  _ Mother waved it’s hand, and suddenly Taeil’s memory was a foggy mess, he couldn’t remember anything,  _ You will start with the rooms while they are at meals. _

Taeil nodded,  _ Also we are getting a new arrival, he’s going to take the second bunk with Taeyong. _

Taeil nodded, the name causing a blurry memory to rise, only to suppress itself again, the boy brushing it off.

“I’ll get started on it right away Mother.” Taeil said, bowing and stepping toward the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong startled awake as multiple people walked into his room, he looked up to find three guards and another boy, who glanced around the room in fear.

“Make sure he doesn’t fall out of line Taeyong.” one of the guards said before all three of them left.

** _New roommate? _ ** Mark asked and Taeyong stood up and crossed to room to Taeil’s old bunk to reply.

He knocked once with the palm of his hand, to say ‘yeah’.

“What are you doing?” the new kid asked from behind him, causing him to freeze at the sound.

** _What’s his name? How old is he? When’s his birthday? _ ** Mark asked.

** _Do you know him? _ ** Chenle chimed in.

“What are you doing?” he asked again.

Taeyong seemed to shake out of his daze, “Oh, I’m talking with the others.”

** _Taeyong? Are you there? _ **

Taeyong knocked once with the palm of his hand.

“I guessed it was you.” the new kid said.

Taeyong turned around to see just who he thought, his boyfriend.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Taeyong whispered.

** _What’s going on? _ **

“It’s been so long…”

“Seven months two weeks and four days.” 

** _Why aren’t you answering me?_ **

They both smiled sadly, ignoring Mark, “Our first anniversary.”

“I went to get snacks at a movie and never came back.”

“I thought you ditched me, then I saw you were missing and it hit me.”

The room was silent until someone opened their door, it was Jisung.

“Oh my God, Jisung what are you doing?!” Taeyong exclaimed.

“Making sure you’re okay Taeyong.” Jisung responded.

“You shouldn’t have. You broke one of the rules, Mother might let it slide but that’s not like it.”

“Wait who’s Mother?” The new kid spoke up from behind Taeyong.

“The creature who had all of us brought here.” Taeyong responded.

“Is this your new roommate?” Jisung asked stepping around Taeyong to look at who was behind him.

“I am.”

“What’s your name?”

“Dong Sicheng.”

“Park Jisung.”

** _Jisung?! Did you leave your room?! _ ** Chenle’s voice sounded.

“Can you responded for me Taeyong?” Jisung asked, “I don’t quite have it down yet.”

Taeyong went back to the wall to knock, yeah, but Mark already knew the answer.

** _Yes he did. _ ** Mark responded.

** _Why?! He’s gonna get in trouble now!_ **

** _He said to check on Taeyong._ **

“Jisung you should get back to your room, I don’t want you to be in anymore trouble then you already are.” Taeyong said, putting a hand on the younger’s back and leading him to the door.

“Okay!” Jisung said, “I’ll hopefully see you in the morning!” then walked from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Taeyong.” Melissa said at breakfast the next morning, “He’ll be fine. Mother’s never too harsh on the younger ones.”

“I know, I know.” Taeyong said, “I’m just worried. I’ve so many people step one foot out of line and never come back.”

“Don’t worry, Mother has a sweet spot for him, he’s just too cute.” A familiar voice said from behind Melissa.

“You’re supposed to stay in the kitchen.” Melissa said, taking the plate from him.

“I know but he’s supposed to be coming back, and I wanted to make sure you weren't so rushed.”

“Thank you. But you should get back in there before Mother catches you.”

“Of course.” Then he was gone, as quickly as he had appeared, no one but Melissa getting a glance at him.

A few seconds later Jisung materialized near the front doors, shaking and looking like he had been crying, Taeyong and Chenle were immediately at his side.

“What did it do to you?” Taeyong asked.

“Taeyong, you know we’re not allowed to tell!” Mark exclaimed, “And remember what Mother said?”

Taeyong sighed, “If we step out of line with the new ones they’ll suffer the punishments.”

_ Glad you remembered Taeyong, and good job for not telling Jisung.  _ Mother rasped appearing at the head of the table just behind where Taeyong, Chenle, and Jisung were standing.

_ Please take your seats. _

“Yes Mother.” Taeyong said, stepping away from the two younger boys and making his way to his seat by the kitchen doors.

_ You two as well, Chenle and Jisung.  _

Neither made any movement.

_ Now! Or I will have to punish both of you!  _ Mother threatened, it’s voice low and scratchy.

Chenle started toward his seat, only to notice Jisung not moving, and turned around to help his friend, but was stopped be Mother.

_ Leave him.  _ It rasped, releasing it’s mental bonds on the boy, who continued toward his friend,  _ I said leave him.  _ But Chenle ignored it and reached his hand out to his friend.

_ You should listen when I tell you things, boy.  _ Mother growled, grabbing both Chenle and Jisung then disappearing, taking both boys with it.


	7. Chapter 7

“Taeyong.” Sicheng said, “Calm down they’ll be fine.”

“We don’t know that, Sicheng.” Taeyong retorted barely hesitating in his worried pacing, “I’ve only seen it get that mad once before.”

“Was it bad?”

“Yes, it was bad.” Taeyong stopped pacing, “Me, Taeil, Minhyung, Minjoong, Cassiopeia, and Talia were the only one’s here.”

“As in, the other kids that went missing from our classes?” Sicheng asked.

Taeyong nodded, “Talia tried to escape during the night, but she got caught.” he shuddered, “The next morning Mother appeared at breakfast and took Talia and Cassiopeia, never saw them again. By the end of the week me and Taeil were the only ones left. Mark came just after.”

They were both silent for a second, “What happened to Taeil? I’ve never met him.” Sicheng asked.

“He was my old roommate. His birthday was the day you got here.” Taeyong said, sitting down on his bed, “He was turning eighteen, and Mother never keeps her captives past eighteen. He’d barely been gone for a few hours when you came in.”

“Were you close?”

“Yeah, we’d been here the longest, so I guess we kinda bonded over that.” Taeyong sighed rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Sicheng opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by Melissa stepping into the room, “It’s time to eat.” she said then walked out, Sicheng close behind her.

Taeyong nodded and stood, then followed slower, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted someone familiar, “Taeil?” he whispered as they walked past, but shook his head and continued walking, leaving the other boy frozen in the hallway.

“Taeil. Taeil.” he said under his breath again and again, until it finally registered in his mind, “I’m Taeil, that’s me, my name’s Taeil.”

He turned to look down the hallway, but found no sign of the other boy, “But who was he?” he wondered, his memory becoming slightly clearer, but was still fogged, “I know him. But what was his name?”


	8. Chapter 8

“-ong? Taeyong?” Mark called again, everyone focused on him, “Are you okay?”

Taeyong nodded his head slowly, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re obviously not.” Mark retorted, “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong. Just something feels a little off is all.”

Mark seemed like he was about to respond when Mother appeared, alone  _ I hope you all are enjoying your morning. _

“We are. How is your’s?” Mark asked.

_ Oh, thank you for asking Mark, my morning is good. How is the food? _

“Very good.” Sicheng said.

_ Good, thank Melissa for you meal this morning.  _

“Thank you Melissa.” Sicheng and Mark said, Taeyong stayed silent, his face pale.

_ You as well Taeyong. _

“Th-thank you Melissa.” he said quietly.

_ Good, I must attend to some business, enjoy the rest of your meal.  _ Mother then disappeared.

Mark sighed sadly and laid his fork down, “I knew something was going to happen to them. Nothing good ever comes of Mother being angry.”

“It seemed in a good mood this morning.” Sicheng said.

“But it came  _ alone _ .” Taeyong said, turning to face him, “Almost 100% of the time it means who she took isn’t coming back.”

Sicheng’s face paled a little bit, “I-it really does stuff like that?”

Mark nodded solemnly, “It has to find someway to keep itself alive.”

The rest of the meal was silent, the three picking at their food in silence, all appetite lost.


	9. Chapter 9

“When will it let us out of here?” Jisung asked quietly, “I don’t want Taeyong and Mark to be too worried.”

“It won’t keep us in here for too much longer.” Chenle responded, “It said just for today.”

They fell silent, listening to the sounds of the house, and got startled as they heard the door being unlatched and felt it open.

_ You boys can come out now. Head to your rooms, do not talk with anyone. _

“Yes Mother.” Chenle said quietly and Jisung nodded as they climbed through the door and started toward the stairs.

_ You will continue with your normal schedules tomorrow.  _

The boys nodded and started up the stairs,  _ Also, be careful in the hallways, and don’t go up to any strange creatures, I myself am not sure of all they can do. _

“Yes Mother.” Chenle said, pulling Jisung up the stairs after him, “Have a good night.”

They were silent in the hallways and separated to their rooms with a small wave, Jisung whispering, “I hope Mark and Taeyong weren’t too worried.” as he climbed into bed.


	10. Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was being a bitch hole and not letting me update.

The next morning the boys were awakened by Melissa, and walked down to breakfast in staggered groups, Jisung and Chenle being the last to go down.

They walked into the room quietly and took their places, they went unnoticed for a minute until Mother appeared and Taeyong looked up from staring at the table.

_ Good morning boys. How was your night? _

“It was good, thank you Mother.” Jisung said, sitting down, “How was your’s?”

_Very successful._ It said as the door opened and four new, scared looking children entered the room, _Sit down._ Mother ordered, and all four of them rushed into a seat.

Melissa placed down plates with the help of someone familiar to the others in the room, and smiled softly.

_ Follow these rules, and you will be safe here. Disobey them, and I have no promises.  _ The paper appeared again, and Mother disappeared.

“What are your names?” Jisung asked, Taeyong staring at him and Chenle with undisguised relief in his eyes.

“I-I’m Jaemin.” one of the boys said, looking between the other boys seated at the table.

“Hyeyoung.” the girl said, smiling stiffly.

“Yuta.” the boy next to Mark said, both Taeyong and Sicheng whipped their heads toward him, shocked looks on their faces.

The other boy stayed silent, and Taeyong stood and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, the boy flinched.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” Taeyong said, removing his hand, “What’s your name?”

“Renjun.” the boy whispered, barely loud enough for Taeyong to hear.

Mark was staring at the boy that had helped Melissa, and he was staring back, “T-Taeyong…” he mumbled, ad Taeyong turned his head toward Mark, then toward where he was staring.

“Taeil?” Taeyong asked, disbelieving, as he stared at the other boy, who stared back, until a look of realization came across his face, and he stepped toward Taeyong while Mark shot from his seat and embraced him.

Jisung looked between them, and soon joined the hug, Chenle as well, Taeyong following soon after, the other five people in the room stared at them, feeling awkward or confused.

“Come on.” Taeyong invited, and Sicheng got up and joined the embrace, the other four were hesitant, or just didn’t move at all.

Mother reappeared and glared at the group of hugging individuals,  _ Get back to your seats. _ It said threateningly,  _ And Melissa, Taeil, go back to the kitchen. _

Everyone obeyed and Mother looked at all of them,  _ I am aware of forming relationships between all of you, and you all know this is against the rules. Taeyong, Mark, you will receive the most of the punishment, but the rest of you will be punished as well, even my new arrivals, you all must learn there are consequences to your actions. _ With that, everyone that was seated at the table disappeared along with Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like no one reading this, if you guys want me to keep this up, let me know, if you guys don't want me to, I'll take it down by Jan 1, 2020, thanks.


End file.
